Mordecai
Mordecai is a 23-year-old blue jay. He is one of the main protagonists of the series, first appearing in a non-canon short as a human cashier, who then morphs into a proto-Mordecai character. He later makes his first official appearance in the pilot episode, where he was the first to say a line. His voice is provided by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Mordecai is the first character to speak in the cartoon (starting from the pilot episode). Cartoon Network Character Page Description According to Cartoon Network's official page for Regular Show, "Mordecai is a young blue jay with a burgeoning sense of responsibility, decency, and his own mortality. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like to have a little fun every once in a while--stupid fun". Appearance Mordecai is a 6'3'' tall anthropomorphic blue jay. He is blue with a white chest and sports a black beak, teeth, chest line, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers variate throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue.'' Personality Mordecai would be best described as mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, and he drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Out of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience and responsibility than Rigby. Even though almost every problem in every episode that was caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai puts up with his laziness and immaturity, once filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he would often make up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. Abilities/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits good and bad throughout the series. Video Game Expert Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in It's Time and Jinx, where he lost to Rigby). Educated Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (More Smarter), but also a college education. Skilled Liar In Grilled Cheese Deluxe, Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar, and ultimately, emerged victorious. Heavy Sleeper Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Also, he has to be gently shaken to be awake by Rigby (example, Ello Gov'nor This is My Jam and Really Real Wrestling) Guitar Player In This Is My Jam, he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in Mordecai and the Rigbys where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. Enhanced Strength Mordecai has, on several occasions, bashed his way through locked doors (Just Set Up The Chairs). His enhanced strength allows him to easily beat Rigby in any physical test, most notable is a game called "punchies". Coffee Drinker Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In Free Cake, the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In Mordecai and the Rigbys, Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. Speeches Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. Don, when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront Don and mend their relationship, Rage Against The TV, when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and co. to help with beating The Hammer, Muscle Woman, when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her, and Mordecai and the Rigbys when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-syncing. Kind-Hearted Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. Truthful Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, but he is also very truthful. For example, in The Power, Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. Musician Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In the Mordecai and the Rigbys, Karaoke Video, and Butt Dial he sings nice and clear. Fast Runner In Free Cake, he and Rigby caught up with Gary's El Camino showing that either they are very fast runners or the truck was very slow. Relationships Rigby Rigby is Mordecai's best friend (and pet peeve) since childhood. The two are virtually inseparable, always finding ways to forgive any breaks in their friendship. Mordecai is the tall, responsible, mannered one, while Rigby is the short, immature, energetic one in the duo. Every episode that has ever aired has always shown the two as a duo, let alone the two in the same episode. Margaret Margaret is Mordecai's crush. Mordecai is determined to visit her at the coffee shop daily just to see her. Rigby doesn't support this relationship, as it always deters Mordecai's attention from Rigby himself. Ever since the episode Camping Can Be Cool Margaret seemed to start liking Mordecai as well, and her interest in Mordecai really increased because at the end of the episode Slam Dunk she told him he was hot while he played basketball. In Butt Dial he accidently sends her a song about them being together to her phone and she sets it as his personal ringtone for whenever he calls. Benson Benson is Mordecai's boss at the Park. Even though he yells at Mordecai and Rigby as a duo, even at Rigby alone, Benson has never gotten mad at Mordecai alone. Benson recognizes Mordecai's greater sense of responsibility and self-control, things Rigby doesn't have. Eileen Mordecai knows of Eileen's crush on Rigby and even said they'd make a "cute couple" as shown in Do Me A Solid. He also likes making fun of it by making Rigby angry. Mordecai shows friendship to Eileen for asking her and Margaret to go camping with Rigby and him. Skips Mordecai respects Skips due to Skips' ability to fix almost any problem Mordecai and Rigby cause. Mordecai-Themed Content Mordecai's Bed (Almost all of the episodes) Mordecai's Head Phones (Death Punchies) Mordecai's Guitar (This Is My Jam and Mordecai and the Rigbys) Mordecai's Memories (Brain Eraser) Mordecai's Outfit Mordecai's Phone (Butt Dial) Mordecai's Alarm Clock Mordecai's Cool Outfits (Cool Bikes) Mordecai's Throwing Knives (But I Have a Receipt) Trivia Mordecai has several characteristics that differ him from genuine birds, in fact, looking like a bird is the only thing Mordecai has in common with an actual blue-jay. He appears to lack the ability to fly. His beak sports a full set of teeth (as does Margaret). Has two "toes" instead of the standard four. Mordecai is one of the few characters who has not mentioned any relatives. The other one is Skips. It is mentioned in Don that he doesn't have a brother, but it might not mean that he's an only child (he might have a sister(s). Mordecai's eyes are bigger than usual in Don. According to the episode Don, Mordecai has known Rigby since he was six years of age (possibly earlier). Butt Dial was possibly the start of Mordecai and Margaret being boyfriend and girlfriend. In Butt Dial, Mordecai got a new cell phone, and Rigby made him a custom wallpaper titled Captain Toilet. Is noted that his chest is sometimes light blue, but its main color is white, like all the blue jays. When he was five or six, he use to have buck teeth, and didn't have the stripes on his fingertips and tail feathers in the episode Don. In Meat Your Maker he nearly died of hypothermia when Rigby broke the thermostat. It reaveled that in Meat Your Maker he can't stay in places that are below 10 degress or else he will become unconscious. In Camping Can Be Cool he went to Art College. Mordecai, like normal blue jays, is an omnivore. He has eaten another bird twice in Dizzy and Under The Hood. He also in Rigby's Body ate a salad. In Eggscellent, he ate eggs, another food in a normal blue jay's diet. He has an different apparence in "The pilot". He is the first chraracter to say a line In Pilot and First Day, you can see Mordecai's head swishing around when he moves it. Near Death Experiences In nearly every episode, Mordecai (and Rigby) has a near-death experience. Mordecai almost dies of hypothermia and is nearly marinated and eaten by psycho hotdogs in Meat Your Maker. Would have died by the antimatter in Grilled Cheese Deluxe. Would have been scorched by lava in Death Punchies. Mordecai could have been killed by Destroyer of Worlds in Just Set Up the Chairs. Would've been crushed by the Moon Monster in The Power. Could have been overrun by zombies had Muscle Man not brought his sports equipment. He could've gotten crushed by Giant Susan, if Leon didn't cut off her high heels. Was pinned under cart in Skunked. Almost ran over by British Taxi in Ello Gov'nor. Nearly killed by Game Store Manager in But I Have A Receipt. Nearly crushed by Starla in Muscle Woman. Almost got beaten to death by Chong in Stick Hockey. Almost got blasted in Bet to Be Blonde. Almost lost his soul to Death in Skips Strikes. Could have been killed by the car crash in Cruisin' Could had been killed in Cool Bikes if him, Rigby, and Benson didn't escape. Almost killed by the Deer-man in Camping Can Be Cool. Could had been killed by the Warlock in Fortune Cookie. Almost got destroyed by Benson if he didn't yell at him and Rigby in Think Positive. Would had been digitzied by Doom Ma Geddon in Skips vs. Technology. Could have been erased forever by the leader of the Phone Guardians in Butt Dial. Would had died if he had chose the wrong hat in Eggscellent. Almost died by the Grease Monster in Gut Model. Gallery 180px-Mordechai.png 191px-270px-Mordecai-Rigby-Punchies.jpg 201 Ello Gov nor on Vimeo.png 826px-Mordo-cai.jpg 830px-Don'tmesswithus.png 2011-09-13-191200_1600x1200_scrot.png 2011-09-13-192414_1600x1200_scrot.png 194369-RegularShow-Header.jpg epicsolo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png M2.JPG Tumblr_lvhuojjVPP1qfxpwwo1_500.gif StickHockeyMordo.png Regular_Show_Season_3_-_Episodes_1_&_2_-HD-_-_YouTube.jpg 826px-Regular-show_picture_1280x1024.jpg Category:Regular Show Category:Regular Show Character's